This invention provides improved methods to utilize mobile technology in vehicles. Unlike current designs that integrate mobile technology with vehicle dash displays and controls, this design allows the mobile device to supplant the vehicle display and controls. Other vehicle mobile device solutions include the following US and foreign patents: US 20110153367 issued to Amigo et al., discloses a smartphone holder configured to keep the smartphone in a stable, known position and orientation with respect to the vehicle, such that data from an accelerometer in the smartphone may be calibrated; US 20150117667 issued to Lawande et al., discloses an infotainment system that is configured to be fixed in the vehicle and to acoustically reproduce an audio signal under the control of a control signal; WO 2014059218 issued to Cecchini discloses a vehicle central processing module (CPM) integrated with a mobile device such as a cellular telephone for controlling the electrical systems of a vehicle using a software application executed on a digital processing system of a cellular telephone. WO 2014134452 issued to Holger et al., teaches a mobile electronic device integration with in-vehicle information system. The system displays graphics with an in-vehicle information system and a mobile electronic device. US 20140309880 issued to Ricci, teaches a vehicle crate for blade processors.
While these current patents allow for mobile device use in a vehicle, the invention described herein provides reduced complexity and improved features.